One Big, Happy Family
by Love4aseeker
Summary: Attention! If you haven't read the sixth book don't read the rest of this summary! Did Harry's decision to break up with Ginny keep them apart for ever? This is a oneshot.


**One Big, Happy Family**

by Love4aseeker

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything that has to do with Harry Potter in anyway.

An eighteen-year-old Harry Potter was sitting very still staring, as though

entranced, at an almost blank piece of parchment. The very top of the parchment

read: Dear Ginny. Harry was obviously trying to decide what to write. His emotions

were clear in his bright green eyes. Ever since Albus Dumbledore's Funeral in

Harry's sixth year when he had let go of Ginny for her own good, he had selfishly

regretted it. But Voldermort was gone now, and Ginny wasn't in danger of

Voldermort anymore nor his death eaters, and Harry wanted her back. Boy, did he

want her. He'd lie awake at night thinking of her chocolate brown eyes and her

beautiful curly, red hair. He'd imagine her running towards him and jumping into his

arms and him kissing her passionately as though she slip away from him again, but

there was always that nagging feeling that she wouldn't want him back.

After all, it had been his idea they break up. It was true that she hadn't dated

anyone since him, but this past year had been hectic and there had hardly been any

new couples since his sixth year at Hogwarts. Maybe there was a newfound love

brewing behind the scenes of the horrible story that had been his seventh year.

The thought of it brought a piercing pain to his heart.

Just as Harry thought these things, an owl flew through the open window of

his Godric Hollow home, shaking him out of his reverie. Harry untied the parchment

from the owl's leg, and gave the owl a few owl treats before sending it on its way.

When the owl had gone, Harry opened the letter and read: Mr. Harry Potter,

The Ministry of Magic is happy to inform you that you have been accepted to be an

auror in three years time. We would be delighted if you were to pop into the

Ministry with your reply rather than by owl, of course we will understand if you

cannot comply with this request because of certain 'circumstances'.

Sincerely yours,  
Nymphadora Tonks

This was not the first letter offering him a job, he had been offered a job in

the Department of Mysteries, he'd been offered a job as seeker on the Chudley

Cannons, and now he'd been offered a job as an auror. Thinking of the last part of

the Ministry's letter, Harry sighed. "I guess the Chosen One will always be the

Chosen One to the Ministry," said a voice behind. Harry froze, knowing full well

who the voice belonged to. Turning around swiftly, Harry found himself staring at

the incredibly beautiful Ginny Weasley. "Ginny," Harry breathed. "Harry," Ginny

responded with a lift of her beautiful left eyebrow, which Ginny had not left half

of behind in her apparation test. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Well, if

you feel that way about it, I'll just show myself out," Ginny said turning around

towards the door. "No, wait! Ginny, I only meant that I wasn't expecting you, in

fact, I was just writing you a letter,"Harry told her, turning around towards his

desk and grabbing his parchment. After he had handed it to her, he realized with

embarrassment that he'd only written the greeting. "You know, Harry, you didn't

have to waste a piece of parchment to say hello," she informed him. "Oh, well, I

thought it might be more formal that way," he responded, very much embarrassed.

" You know, Harry, we've missed you," she told him, in a soft voice that was

reserved only for him.

"Who's we?" He asked with a pain in his heart. If she told

him that we stood for her and her new boyfriend he'd have another reason for

being famous. He could just see the headline now: The Chosen One Kills Himself

Because The Gorgeous One Broke His Heart. Lovely.

" Harry, did fighting Voldemort make you lose your mind?" She asked him with a

little bit of her famous Weasley Temper peeking out in her words.

"Not as far as I know, why?" He asked, a little bit of his famous Potter

Daftness peeking out in his everything.

"Harry! We missed you! You know, Ron, my mum, Hermione, my dad, Charlie, Bill,

Fred, George, everyone! Since when don't you know who we are?" She asked,

exasperated.

"Oh, that we! I'm so glad to hear you say that!" He exclaimed, with just a little

too much excitement.

"You know, Harry, you used to consider yourself a part of that We, are you a

lone ranger now, or something?" Ginny asked, with a mixture of sadness

and anger.

"No, no, of course not! I'm a we! Hooray!" He said with vigor. "Great,

we're a great, big, happy family again," she said without the excitement the

sentence would have usually contained.

"Ginny? What's wrong? I don't have to be part of the family, if you don't want

be to be," Harry told her, somewhat timidly.

Laughing, Ginny said,"No, it's not that, It's just, well, I don't want you to be my

brother." Harry's heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it would fly away.

"Well, that's okay, Ginny, because I don't want you to be my sister. If you were

my sister, I couldn't do this," He told her, stepping forward and kissing her

passionately as though he was afraid she'd slip away from him.


End file.
